The Other World
by Snow-Fairie
Summary: What if you were brought into a strange world that you have only heard of through stories and movies? Then find out you are in the opposite world...the duplicate world that resides underground? This is what happened to Kyan.


The Other World

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the original Lord of the Ring books...they all belong to J.R.R. Tolkein...I do however own several of the characters...and all of the characters from the under world...and I own all the plot...it is all my own.

**Summary**: Arkaina is the princess of the world that is under the ground. There is a war going on in the land above and there are some old ties that are remembered and her people are his people's last hope. Will they help? If they do will they be on time? Will an old love flare up?

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! I'm Dani and this is my story…not to mention my first one… just as a heads up… I do like the three dots in a row: … probably a lot more than I should…but I try to keep them out of my story too much…and I would MAJORLY appreciate it if you would R/R considering this is my first and I wanna know what you guys think of it! Thanx! Hearts 3333

Chapter One: A Day For Contemplating 

_She was standing on top of a hill with tall grass up to her knees with the wind blowing through the grass causing it to sway in waves. She looked around and saw nothing but hills upon hills of swaying grass. She made a full complete circle trying to see something...se wasn't sure what...but she knew she had to find something. Then she saw it, she wasn't sure if it was what she needed, but it looked as if it was a white-gray horse galloping towards her. As it got closer, she could see its rider and her breathe caught in her throat. He was gallant, he had long blonde hair and she could tell he was well built because his thin tunic was pressed against his body caused from the wind of riding the horse. Just as he got to the last hill between them, orx surrounded him causing his horse to rear up from surprise. He fell off and she heard him scream from pain as they started to eat his flesh alive. She heard the screaming get louder when she realized that she was the one screaming._

She sat up straight in her bed still screaming. She looked wildly around and saw several other elves in her room as her father burst into her room. She stopped screaming but continued to breathe heavily. Her father rushed to her side and rubbed her forehead, which was covered with a cold sweat.

"What is wrong Arkaina? What happened? I heard you screaming and ran in here thinking that I would find you hurt or being hurt...you scared me so badly!" Her father did look worried and tired; his hair was all messy like he literally had jumped out of his bed and run to her room.

"I'm sorry father...it's just..." Arkaina started... "Well...I had the dream again."

She had had this dream several times a month for the past three months. The medical elves were not sure what has been causing it; they thought that it might be caused by flashbacks to old memories of the world above. But a certain few thought that she was becoming a profit and tried to convince her father to send her to the elf world above. Her father refused however because she told him the dream and he remembered the incident that could have spurred it. It was not the same people that were in the dream, but the same scenario happened when Arkaina was a young girl. It took her a long time to recover from the shock it had caused her.

But now her father sighed from fatigue and worry. He wasn't sure why she had been having these dreams all of a sudden, but he thought it might have something to do with all of the talk of the war going on in the world above. The war between good and evil. Although the under world was not fighting in the war, they wanted the good side to win because they were a secret to everyone but the white elves and Soroman. ((A/N : The white elves are the elves of Rivendel, the black elves are of the under world, they are both good however)) He ruffled her hair as he got up and started to leave her room.

"Well it is already six, so I guess I will start the work of the day. Ranine, help calm her down and Tikana and Walanda go get her some breakfast." With that he smiled at his daughter and left the room.

Arkaina sighed as she plopped back down on to her pillows. Ranine came over to her and sat on a chair next to the bed. He looked at her with his deep black eyes studying her.

"What happened Arkaina?"

"Nothing. It was just a little dream that surprised me is all. It's nothing...didn't mean a thing..." She said stuttering as she attempted to look him in the eyes.

"That's not true. It hurts me to know that you still must lie to me Kain... we've been friends since we were little. You know you can trust me with anything." As he was saying this, he moved from the chair to her bed, sitting next to her.

She smiled at the use of her nickname; he was the only one that still used it. And she knew that he was right, he had been one of her first friends and they had been close ever since. He was just like an older brother to her.

"Well...do you remember when we were little... when we could associate with the light elves? Before the port was closed and only we could get through?"

He nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. He sure did remember those days; they were full of fun and care freeness.

"Well do you remember the one elf that I... well that I had a crush on?" It was still a little awkward to tell him that still; he was after all he was still a guy.

"You mean the blonde one? One of the light elves?" He remembered him, always laughing and joking. He was actually starting to become his friends, before It happened.

"Yes him, well, the dream was about him. I've had the dream many times before...I'm standing in a hilly field of tall grass, and I'm looking for something, only I'm not sure what it is...only that I need to find it and that I need to find it now. And then, I see him, riding on a gray-white horse, galloping at me. And when he is just about to reach me, a bunch of orx jumps out and...they...they start to...t-to...eat him...and...I-I heat th-them doing it!" She was crying by now, the tears streaming down her face at the remembrance of the dream.

Ranine moved closer to her on the bed hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry on his shoulder. When she did pull away, her breathing was still ragged, but she wasn't crying. Ranine looked her with eyes full of concern and love as he wiped the tear streaks off of her face.

"Well...how many times have you had the dream before?" He asked not taking his hand away from her face.

"Well, I've had it about three times in the past two months."

He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, several elves came in with trays of food for the both of them. Arkaina sat up in bed so that one of the elves could put a tray of food in front of her. She breathed in the aroma of toasted bread and cooked meat and sighed as she looked at it. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she smelled it and her stomach had grumbled.

Ranine still looked like he wanted to say something… but he didn't and he watched Arkaina eat instead. When she was done with her second piece of bread, she looked up at him slowly chewing her bread.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" She asked after she had swallowed.

"I will, I'm just not that hungry right now." He replied, pushing his bread around his plate.

"Please eat, it'll make me feel better… or you could tell me what is on your mind and get it over with." She knew that look on his face all to well.

"You always did know me best." He slightly joked before getting serious. "It's about the dream and all… I've been having these weird feelings lately… like something bad is happening or is going to… and sometimes in my dreams, there is a quick flash of war, usually with him in it…and he is getting hurt most of the time. But the thing I don't get is why he would be getting hurt in the first place… I mean I know he is one of the best archers the light elves have and he is fairly good with a sword… so I really don't know how he could get hurt… especially with that dwarf next to him all the time."

Ranine looked as if was far into thought as he finished so Rakaina didn't say anything. She was thinking herself as it was.

'_I wonder why we are getting these visions…or feelings in Ranine's position. But I thought that I was the only one… so if me AND Ranine are getting these things…then maybe others are getting them too… I really think I should ask father to find out if anyone else is getting these as well.'_

Arkaina jolted out of her thoughts as Ranine slightly pushed her.

"I don't remember the last time I saw you that deep in thought… what were you thinking about that you didn't hear me almost screaming your name?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.

"I just thought of something that I had to tell my father." And with that she got up and got dressed. Then she left her room in a flurry of robes and a vanilla scent.

Ranine was still sitting on her bed when she left…only now he looked flabbergasted, not smiling and happy.


End file.
